Resiliencia
by Gato Jazz
Summary: ...se refiere a la capacidad de los sujetos para sobreponerse a períodos de dolor emocional y traumas. Caryl y todo el sentimiento que ello conlleva. Sin sentido, sin coherencia, sin shipping, pero con intensidades tácitas como todo lo Darylish.


_Los personajes que aquí manipulo no los creé, la historia no me pertenece ni tengo derecho a manipularlos como lo hago. Ah, no, sí lo tengo. Kirkman: ya no te quiero, asesino._

_Es un Caryl, no tiene sentido, ni coherencia, pero está cargado de sentimientos. Eso creo. No soy Caryl shipper, no soy Carol fan, soy un poco Daryl fan pero del mío, no del canon. Y bueno, escribí esto y no sé por qué. Pero quisiera compartirlo. _

* * *

_Resiliencia_

**I**

—No eres como eras antes en el campamento...

Ni siquiera usaba el inglés apropiadamente.

¿Sería que ella sólo se sentía atraída por imbéciles? Merle no parecía muy diferente a lo que Ed hubiera sido, si el destino no lo hubiera quitado de su vida tan súbitamente.

Todavía recordaba la noche en que Shane se le acercó, en un descanso de las guardias secretas que había instaurado para vigilar a Lori cuando Rick no estaba, y le dijo lo mucho que le dolía no haber sido él quien le quitara el derecho de vivir a un engrendro como él, a quien según sus palabras no podía llamársele hombre. Carol se preguntaba si esos mismos estándares podrían aplicarse al caso de Shane, puesto que no lo veía tampoco muy digno de ser llamado hombre.

Para ella sólo había habido un hombre. Su padre. Si es cierto que buscamos a alguien similar a nuestro progenitor para iniciar una relación sentimental o amorosa, ¿qué había sucedido con ella? No había hecho más que buscar el polo opuesto. Y no sólo lo había buscado, lo había encontrado. Se había casado con él, habría tenido sus hijos. Le cocinaba, le limpiaba, lo ayudaba a terminar sus estudios de mayor en la escuelita de la iglesia, lo reconfortaba cuando tenía resaca y cuando perdía su dinero en apuestas estúpidas.

Había educado a su hija, la había amado casi tanto como lo había amado a él, y aún lo hacía. Los amaba a ambos, pero no estaba segura de por qué. Trató de explicárselo a Beth, trató de explicárselo a Andrea, a ella misma, y no encontraba respuesta.

Le dolió cuando Daryl insinuó que no lo hacía, con la misma intensidad que le dolió darse cuenta de lo mismo.

Sólo ahora estaba descubriendo lo que es el amor, el amor por uno mismo y quizás por los demás. La necesidad de cuidar, y no tanta de ser cuidado, simplemente cuidar, proteger, evitar lastimaduras. Ahora sabía qué tenía que hacer para cuidar a alguien. Pero era una lástima no haberlo aprendido antes.

Merle siguió hablando y ella no podía hacer más que escucharlo. Podía verlo en sus ojos, el se iba. Simplemente se iba. Quería impedirlo, pero él no se lo estaba diciendo con sus palabras, como para que ella pueda replicar. Se lo decía con la mirada, con, justamente, lo que no decía. Entonces... ¿cómo hacer para impedirlo? No podía. Tampoco podía salir corriendo de allí en busca de Daryl para decirle. Era simplemente eso, un hombre despidiéndose. Ella no podía hacer nada.

Le dijo adiós como si saludara a un amigo y él emprendió su viaje.

Como lo esperaba, no regresó.

* * *

**II**

—Da... ¿Daryl?

Golpeó la pared de su celda con los nudillos por décima vez y lo nombró por quinta vez.

Ya sabía que era ella. De hecho, ya sabía qué quería, por qué estaba allí y qué quería decirle.

Recordó una canción de los Carpenters que le sonó por primera vez a ironía.

—Soy Carol...

La letra hablaba de una persona a la cual la nube negra se le había esfumado. Ahora podía ver el cielo, y había encontrado el amor.

—Puedo volver más tarde, si quieres...

La persona en cuestión estaba feliz por su descubrimiento y realización personal y quería que su persona amada sintiera lo mismo. Ver juntos el cielo, las nubes, el sol, ser felices...

—¿Daryl?

—O algo parecido...

—¿Daryl? ¿Te encuentras bien?

* * *

**III**

Charló con él unas horas. O minutos quizás. Parecieron días de todas formas. Sacarle palabras era difícil.

No sentía nada. Eso era bueno, desde algún que otro punto de vista. No estaba bien, pero tampoco estaba mal. Le dijo que había aprendido lo que era el duelo y no le había convencido la idea de su utilidad. No creía tampoco en su existencia ni en su efectividad.

Insistía en que la vida continúa y que así haría él. Ella asentía y casi al final de su charla se animó a tocarle el hombro. Como de costumbre, él se contrajo y la miró como si fuera a morderla. Un rato después abandonaba la celda en silencio.

Se sonrió. Y él pensaba que ella le había creído.

* * *

**IV**

Estaban separados de la realidad una vez más. Rick ya no conocía la diferencia entre verdad y fantasía. Su hijo se había olvidado lo que era la humanidad. El viejo no tenía pierna ni hijas. Las hijas estaban descubriendo las armas y la maternidad, como si fueran diferentes.

Los demás estaban lejos, muertos. No tenían por qué preocuparse, ni siquiera por ellos, los que quedaban.

También estaba ella.

Los habitantes de la ciudad playmobil del autoproclamado líder político estaban también, asimilando su destino o no.

Y estaba ella.

Los últimos días lo había mirado más de lo necesario, lo había tocado más de lo necesario.

También la bebé estaba, aunque no gritara ni llorara para hacerle recordar a los demás su existencia.

¿Y él estaba? Él ya no estaba, se había ido. Pero había alguien, alguien había tomado su cuerpo, ocupado el lugar vacío que dejó su mente al evaporarse con la noticia.

Carol lo seguía mirando, como si buscara allí dentro algo. Quizás era por eso. Ella sabía lo que él sabía, que no quedaba nada ahí dentro que respondiera su nombre, o a su llamado.

Pero lo buscaba, lo buscaba y no se rendía. Admiraba eso a veces.

"La imitación es la mejor forma de admiración", pensó.

* * *

**V**

Le agarró la mano porque no quería perderse. El auto había quedado demasiado lejos de allí como para hacerse el aventurero.

A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Rick diciéndole algo a Carl, pero era casi inaudible.

Michonne le hizo señas para que se separara un poco, haciéndole entender que su cercanía podría ser motivo de bloqueo de reacción ante un peligro. Carol asintió y se aferró a su escopeta, con el dedo firme cerca del gatillo, por si acaso.

Mataron a dos caminantes esa tarde. Sumados a los de ayer, sumaban siete. Por alguna razón aparecían cada vez menos sueltos en el bosque.

* * *

**VI**

—Que ni se te ocurra —le escupió colocándose a la misma altura de su cara.

—Deja de moverte y así no te dolerá —respondió ella sin aflojar el agarre.

Se había herido el hombro buscando una flecha que se le había caído entre las raíces de un árbol. Era el primer caminante del que se deshacía en días.

—No tienes por qué portarte como un imbécil cada vez que necesitas ayuda —aseguró ella recuperando el tono dulce normal, que utilizaba solamente con él y sólo algunas veces.

—No necesito ayuda de nadie —siseó. —Nunca. Nunca la necesité, no la necesito ahora, tampoco —le habló a la pared, como si fuera a ella a quién había que demostrar su enojo.

—Ya veo, por eso sigues lastimándote y esperando que alguien lo note. ¿No quieres vendarte tú sólo? ¿Están _tan _incómodo con tu cuerpo?

Ella lo dijo como si nada, con la naturalidad que se comenta algo climático sin sentido. Eso fue lo que más le molestó.

Le echó un manotazo moderado con el único fin de apartarla del camino, se levantó de la cama y se fue, avanzando con la toalla colgada en el hombro. Sintió que algo de sangre se impregnaba en ella y la apretó con fuerza sobre la herida para detener y prevenir una hemorragia.

Nunca pensaba en términos que no sean del todo o nada.

* * *

_Me hice la escritora con los números romanos, you mad?_


End file.
